Clear the Darkness
by SinfulRoses
Summary: Raven Evans doesn't know who she is. Her life has been a series of abusive homes and padded rooms. But she has found the Wizarding world, something darker has come out. She has a power that not even the chosen one possesses, but she realises she has a family after all. Raven, Harry Potter's sister didn't know who she was, but now she does. And she's ready for it whatever it's got.


_**This story is a work in progress still, but please bare with me whilst I write the rest of it. Here is the first instalment. **_

**Prologue**

"_Raven!"_ Came the shrill voice of Mrs Fetton. "Raven Evans! Get yourself out here this instant before I take away your breakfast privileges!"

The low rustle of someone standing from a bed came from behind the bleak, grey door of Dorm 7 and a soft pattering of footsteps sounded just behind it. The door opened to reveal a young girl, no older than thirteen, with a face that would've been beautiful was it not for her hollow cheeks and vacant expression. A pair of dull green eyes looked up at the two adults who stood before her, looking up through a curtain of limp black hair. The man who stood slightly behind Mrs Fetton pursed his lips, his first slight show of emotion since he had entered the _Hagton Mental Institute for Young Ladies. _

Raven glanced up from the floor, taking in the leering but not uncommon face of Mrs Fetton and the old man. She had never seen this man at the Institute before, so he wasn't a doctor, or psychiatrist. He had a kindly look about him which Raven had only seen once in her life. His forehead was creased with a map of age lines and his eyes were a pale, stormy blue that offered a surprising sense of comfort. However, the man's lengthy hair and beard. He made no attempt to hide his majestic mane, and looked rather astonishingly like Merlin. A flicker of amusement danced across Raven's eyes as she imagined him in a pointy hat and long robes, but it was quickly replaced with her typical dead look.

"Raven, this is Professor Dumbledore. He has come to give you an examination." Mrs Fetton had a gleeful smirk plastered onto her plump face at the thought of someone finally realising that this girl was absolutely crazy, rather than the haunted child everyone saw. No, Mrs Fetton despised the girl. For what, she could not say, but simply the air of superiority the girl carried, as if she was someone worthwhile… which was of course ridiculous. The orphanage had given her to Mrs Fetton four years ago under claims she was possessed by the devil. The nun who had brought the trembling nine year old had been hysterical with claims of disappearing objects and whispering snakes. _Stupid nuns don't know what a mental disorder is._ She thought. **_(A/N: I have nothing against religion, just for the sake of the story.)_**

Raven turned her gazed back to the man who was now looking expectantly at Mrs Fetton.

"Oh, I'll let you get on with it." She slammed the door shut as soon as the professor had entered the room.

"Hello, Raven. It's nice to meet you." His toned was friendly, like a chunk of honeycomb being stirred into warm milk.

"Raven, I don't want you to be afraid or apprehensive; I'm not here to examine you."

A look of confusion spread across her features.

"Then what are you here for, professor?"

"To give you this." Dumbledore held out his hand and opened his fist. Upon his wrinkled palm, a small locket lay, closed and shimmering in the dim light.

Raven reached out, hand trembling slightly as she took the locket in her own hand and ran a thumb along its smooth face. A small 'R' was engraved on the front. Carefully, Raven popped it open, revealing a small lock of hair. It was ginger with a slim white strand in the middle.

"And this…" The professor went very quiet as he handed Raven another object. It was a letter with a real wax seal with an emblem holding an 'H' in the middle. It was addressed to:

_Miss Raven Evans of the_

_Hagton Mental Institute for Young Ladies_

_Block 6_

_Dormitory 7_

_Bed 2_

Raven ripped the seal in excitement, pulling the letter free from the envelope and discarding it.

_Dear Miss Evans._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of equipment needed for you year of studies._

_Term begins on September 1__st__ when you will start your studies._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy head mistress._

Raven placed the letter on her lap, not quite believing what she had just read.

"This can't be real. It has to be some sort of practical joke." Her disbelieving stare met Dumbledore's with wide eyes.

"It is, Raven. And you are going to be a part of it."


End file.
